Wireless devices (also referred to as “wireless stations”) are increasingly dependent upon their proximity to other wireless devices as context for various applications. In some approaches, an initiating wireless station (e.g., a smartphone or other mobile wireless device) can determine its relative location by communicating with responding wireless stations (e.g., a printer or other stationary wireless device). Such approaches can involve analyzing communications between the initiating wireless station and the responding wireless station to help determine the initiating wireless station's proximity (e.g., range measurement) to the responding wireless stations. In some instances, the proximity determinations may not be responsive enough to provide adequate performance for the various applications that rely on the determinations between stations. For example, a user may perceive that a wireless device or program executing thereon is slow to respond, inaccurate, or unusable if the wireless device is unable to receive timely proximity determinations based on the communication between stations.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.